Aoquids
Species/Hierarchy The Aoquid's origin dates far back, appearing around the same time as humans. Generally, they kept themselves hidden, most of them tucked away in distant locations in the seas where most feared to wander, and others among dangerous wilderness where they would not be disturbed. Generally, they avoided contact with these humans, and a majority of other races, with the exception of those who could reach them wherever they were. Not too long ago however, they revealed themselves to the general public, introducing themselves as a people, and integrating themselves into society, establishing trade routes with the surface in return of a couple of conditions. These are as follows; # The Ocean is ours, and ours alone, save designated trade routes between countries and coastal territories of the overlanders. Without proper permission, crossing Aoquid borders will be considered trespassing, and the consequence will be decided under Aoquid conditions. This is done out of respect for our people and for your own safety, as the Ocean is no place for one who cannot fare in it. # Designated areas on the surface will be given to the Aoquid in return for guaranteed safety from the sea's dangers on any registered safe zones. # The designated areas will be used as residential for Aoquid, so they may settle in and have homes fit to them, as conditions for basic living are different from most other species. These are mandatory fpr any country that wishes to trade with the Aoquid, and plans to allow them into their countries. Trespassing on these is considered a crime like any other, unless proper permits or an invitation from a resident are present. # tbd The Aoquid are only partially bound to the water, only needing some form of contact with it in order to continue a journey on land. Whether this entails bathing or drinking water, it's not very difficult to do. They sustain themselves with water, being more energized in it and whilst and after drinking it. Along with the boost in energy, their abilities are enhanced overall as opposed to the weakening effect of using them on dry land. The Aoquid naturally have water based abilities, though their ability level or specification of ability can vary based on their upbringing or race. Society/Communities The Aoquid societies operate differently, as some go by a monarchy, whilst others elect their leaders, and some generally have none. The Aquar; Found in nearly every society, spread worldwide, they can be found among other Aoquid, other races and humans alike. The Pisciel; Nereidine, the moving Pisciel kingdom The Nautin; The Nautin mix into most societies, though they occasionally retreat to more private aquatic locations. The Boggadier; Tribes with a chief, establish territories that are quite open to most. The Rusire; Independent in lakes. The Quappan; Independent entirely. The Coleoctos; Deep sea dwellers, always alone, despising their own people for the most part, and not being the biggest fans of others. The Glaciese; Tribes with a chief, establish territories that they defend rigorously. Settlements in Lakes, Swamps, most bodies of water. Notable Aoquid Locations Nereidine, the Pisciel kingdom The Deep Sea The Deep Sea is the underbelly of the Ocean. Populated by more shady Aoquids and a few overworlder fugitives, it's a hive of scum and villainy. As you go further down into it, it gets darker and darker, as light grows thinner. Types Aquar The Aquar are by far the most common type of Aoquid. These are the most well known as well, due to their revealing themselves before the other Aoquid. These are usually quite common fish, ranging from Tuna and Salmon, and basically any other fish you wouldn't be too surprised to find on your plate. Physical appearance: Scales, fins, Magics/Abilities: Water Pisciel Civilized deep ocean dwellers, the Pisciel are the epitome of structure, order and class. They generally stick to the massive ocean city, Nereidine. Physical appearance: Magics/Abilities: Water/Ice Nautin More humanoid than the others, generally civilized and generally reside on islands or above water on beaches or water-bound houses. These are human/Aoquid hybrids, and usually lack the full Mer appearance that their Aoquid parent does. Generally, their Aoquid parent's race will show through, a few traits that the parent has passing on, but the child will retain quite a few human features. Commonly, gills, fins, and slightly more scaled or rubbery skin are common traits. Once breeding begins, the children of Nautin look similar to one or both of their nautin parents. The traits are rather dominant, overlapping mixture with pure Aoquids, making their children Nautin as well. Physical appearance: Magics/Abilities: Water Boggadier Bog/Swamp dwellers, more amphibious/reptilian, crocodiles, toads and the like. Physical appearance: Magics/Abilities: Water Rusire Lake dwelling, songs and shite. Mermaid / Merman appearance. Physical appearance: Magics/Abilities: Siren song, water Quappan Monstrous water beings. The Quappan is the product of breeding between a demon and an Aoquid, which results in the amalgam that is the Quappan. Unlike their other half breed brethren, the Quappan retains a majority of the Aoquid traits, only manifesting unholy magic, but lacking the affinity for fire most demons have, due to their aquatic background. Once breeding begins, the children of Quappan look similar to one or both of their Quappan parents. The traits are rather dominant, overlapping mixture with pure Aoquids and humans, making their children Quappan as well. These, similar to the Merdeans and the Coleoctos, aren't very focused on cosmetic appearance, only rarely looking even remotely attractive. They primarily thrive in trickery and hunting, roaming across forests before they have to return to a body of water to regain their strength. Physical appearance: Magics/Abilities: Unholy magic, water magic Muertean The Muertean are a far more reserved race than most of their Aoquid brethren. They're generally found in packs, as they are usually abandoned at birth and left to survive the Deep Sea on their own before they form their own groups among the survivors. After this trial, the children elect a leader, or in the case of indecision, fight for it. Upon deciding on a leader, until that leader is overthrown, killed, or abandons the pack by choice, they follow his/her command. These packs are occasionally peaceful, but depending on the ambitions of some of the members, become underwater pirates who attack ships. Their abilities and physiques make them excellent hunters, giving them tools to survive at the cost of a less pleasant physical appearance. They lurk in the deepest parts of the sea, where they rarely leave unless a good reason appears, rarely doing so. The Muertean vary in appearance based on the type of fish they appear similar to. Mostly, these are eels, anglerfish, blobfish, and another ensemble of deep sea fish, and the occasional, but incredibly rare shark. Most of their appearances are incredibly distant from the humanoid ones that can be found on other Aoquid, as the Muertean adapted to survive and not to show themselves, something that was important in the Deep Sea. The Muertean are capable illusionists, being able to conceal themselves with false appearances, or just make themselves seem invisible. This was primarily used for concealing themselves from the sea monsters in the Deep Sea, but was later used for pirating, as they changed their appearances to those of the crew members they took out. They can perform faster and be stronger under water, as most Aoquids do, and can use decent water based magic. Their magic isn't too special, however, as most of the clan members focus on physical training instead of magic practice. Their water magic is mostly used for shifting water into dense fog, a magical trick passed around to Muerteans. Usually, due to training, Muerteans have strong bodies, and can use them potently due to combat experience from both pirating and brawls between pack members. They can all see in the dark due to their being born and raised by themselves in the Deep Sea. Besides just the physical strength most have, there's bonus perks from their type. An example of this is an angler-fish Muertean having a large lure they can manipulate freely, using it as a light source and a bludgeoning weapon. Their skin colors are usually dark shades of blue, green, or other colors that could easily camouflage in the Deeo Sea. Like most Aoquids, if they have any form of hair, these are just fins of a certain color. Coleoctos The Coleoctos are squidlike creatures, and are incredibly rare. Generally known for their bizarre appearances, they vary between the more magically attuned purple Coleoctos and the orange, more physically gifted variety. They are also deep sea dwellers, similar to the Muerteans. The Coleoctos are less sinister though, as they are more of a passive race who occasionally meddle in things they find interesting, though they primarily lack purpose other than to survive. The Purple Coleoctos are quite obviously purple in color, having eight total arms, six of which are sucker coated tentacles on their backs. Their normal arms are spindly, and have sharp fingernails on the ends of each long finger. Male: They're bald, the tops of their heads totally clear. The heads of each male Purple Coleoctos don a set amount of tentacles on their faces, being positioned directly on top of their mouths. They grow a new one every year, starting out with two at birth. Their mouths are what appear to be eternal frowns as they droop, but seeing these would require moving aside the mouth tentacles. Their eyes are far more deep set than the females, as their frowns look even more realistic. Orange: Magics/Abilities: Strength, Water Glaciese The Glaciese are more cold based creatures, coming from arctic environments. They can resist thoroughly cold temperatures, and some of them, who are revered as the chosen, are capable of using ice to their will. Physical appearance: Magics/Abilities: Ice/Water Physical Traits Common things are; gills, fins, scales, rubbery skin, a range of colors through dark blue to dark green. Inherent Magics: Water-Based Magic Ice-Based Magic? Concealment/Illusion? This aint magic, but they kinda more durable than humans an shit Trivia I'll be expanding more, just wanted to get a page out there Category:Lore Category:The Kat Collection